


Team Meetings and Sexual Comments

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [5]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Rip Tony, Steve gets frustrated, Too many sexual comments, craziness, rip bucky, rip clint, team meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Steve calls a team meeting Alanza falls asleep half way through, this Is what becomes of It.





	Team Meetings and Sexual Comments

**Author's Note:**

> I love this too much. If you enjoyed, give me more Ideas of what to write!  
> Namya belongs to a friend  
> Alanza belongs to me!

It was the middle of an Important meeting, the Avengers all gathered In the room Including a large white she-wolf and the blind teenager. The large wolf sat by Bruce Banner, the teenager sitting between the scientist and Bucky Barnes. Steve Rogers stood In the middle of the room, speaking about recent attacks from HYDRA and them showing up around different cities. The disappearance of citizens, children and adults and animals. Some were leaning on their elbows, listening. A couple zoning In and out as Steve droned on.

The white wolf’s head drooped, eyes closing. That was the only warning they got before she toppled over onto her left side, hitting the floor with a loud THUD.

This startled the others, causing them to jolt and jump to attention. All heads snapping In the direction of the now fast asleep white wolf who lay on her side on the floor. The first one to snap out of stunned shock was Tony Stark as he began laughing. Dirty thoughts Immediately filling his head.

“What did you do to her, Bruce?” Laughed Tony. “I didn’t do anything,.?” Bruce blinked, looking to Tony and the others then back to the she-wolf. Bucky caught on to Tony’s plan and smirked. “I think I saw her wearing a collar the other day,” He commented, causing Tony to raise his eyebrows and look to Bruce. “I was kidding about the whole owner thing the other week, but damn!” Bruce spluttered. “I am no- She wasn’t-“ He tried to defend himself, but It was practically useless.

“Shit Brucie, how late were you two up? I really hope you didn’t tire her out too much.” Tony commented, smirking as Bruce caught on to what they were saying. His face going red was comical to the genius. “I hope she didn’t wake up anyone with her screaming,” Tony was trying his best not to burst Into laughter as Bruce threw a pen at him.

The teenager, Namya, covered her ears. “Nope. Nope. Nope. I do NOT need to hear about this!” Bucky, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. “Stark, you are going to get murdered!” “Not as dead as Alanza feels I bet ya, especially after what she and Bruce did-“ Tony yelped when he was shoved out of his chair by the scientist. He fell onto the floor, landing on his back. Tony covered his head as Bruce stood above him. He was beginning to laugh. “I didn’t think you could actually get some, Banner-“ He squeaked loudly when Bruce kicked him In the balls.

Everyone started snickering at Tony’s pained squeak. “You had that one coming, dear.” Natasha hummed, smirking at her boyfriend writhing In pain on the floor. “I only made the collar comment,” Bucky grinned, leaning back In his chair. Bruce smirked at Tony, then glared In Bucky’s direction. “Didn’t know you were Into that kinda shit, Bruce.” Bucky launched from his chair, laughing wildly as Bruce came towards him.

“You two need to stop being so loud.” Clint joined In, snickering when Bruce fixated his glare on the him. Namya noped It out of there, shifting to a polar bear cub. She jumped from her chair, scurrying over towards Alanza and burying herself In the long white fur.

Bucky stood In the corner, trying to hide from Bruce. “Oh my god- I wonder If Hulk has ever made an appearance.” He wheezed. Tony, still on the floor, burst out laughing. “Oh my go- Barnes!” He breathed out as tears were brought to his eyes. “That’s what Alanza screamed, but replace Barnes with Bruce and perfect.” Clint snickered, dodging a pen thrown at him. Bruce’s face was so red, It wasn’t even anger, just pure embarrassment.

“Alright, alright.” Steve sighed, getting annoyed. “Stop teasing Bruce and sit back down.” He ordered. Everyone whined, except for Bruce and Natasha, and sat down. Steve looked over to Alanza and narrowed his eyes. “Bruce, do you mind taking her out of here?” He asked, looking to the curly haired scientist. “Why? She Isn’t bothering anyone.” Bruce shrugged, secretly wanting to piss Steve off further. Steve sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine, fine. Let’s just get on with this meeting. You’re responsible for filling her In later, Banner.” Steve said sternly. “Oh, he’ll fill her In alright.” Tony snorted, getting hit In the head with a pen.

Soft snoring was heard and everyone turned their heads to see Namya passed out against Alanza. “And now both are out. I’m not even gonna comment on that.” Tony turned back around. “Yup, that’d be wrong.” Bucky agreed. “Too young.” Clint agreed.

Bruce facepalmed and sighed heavily, but was quite happy to not hear any sexual comments about his daughter. He could handle It about him and Alanza, just not his daughter.

Steve threw his hands up. “Back to the meeting, yeah?!” Everyone fell silent, paying attention to him.

“Finally!”


End file.
